The present invention relates generally to a method of overclocking central processing units (CPUs) for computer systems, and more particularly to a method of automatically overclocking CPUs by using a frequency generator with functions of tuning frequency and monitoring, and applying a numeric method to get the frequency for booting up computer systems.
Overclocking refers to running a CPU at a higher clock speed than it is rated for. Pushing the CPU faster than it is marked and therefore getting more power for less money is definitely a rewarding feeling. There are three techniques of overclocking a CPU:
a. Changing the External Frequency
The external frequency is the speed at which the cache and the main memory communicate with the CPU. Changing the external frequency means to change the bus speed. Increasing the external frequency one step at a time is the most successful way to overclock a CPU.
b. Changing the Multiplier
The external frequency times the multiplier equals the CPU""s internal frequency. Increasing the multiplier can overclock the CPU for the faster internal frequency. Consulting to the manual of motherboards about CPU to bus frequency ratio selection, the multiplier usually can be set by jumper on motherboards.
c. Changing the CPU Supply Voltage
There are two different types of voltages the CPU used. One is the I/O voltage noted as Vio, and the other is the core voltage noted as Vcore. Vio is the voltage used to transfer signals between the devices on motherboard. Generally, it has a constant value. Vcore is the voltage in which the CPU operates itself. It has a direct influence on the total frequency. Changing the Vcore from STD to VRE voltage is an important technique to overclock a CPU successfully for a bigger voltage difference between the digital high and low conditions, which results in more clear signals for the CPU and other devices on motherboard and achieving higher stability when operating.
Overclocking refers to increasing the speed of CPUs by changing their internal and external frequency. Thus, it is possible to operate a Pentium 120 CPU at 133 MHz, a Pentium 200 MHz at 250 MHz, or a Pentium PRO 200 MHz at 233 MHz, etc.
The quality of motherboards and CPUs plays an important role in overclocking successfully. Different brands of motherboards and CPUs make different overclocking experiences. However, it has to follow the major steps to overclock a
CPU of a computer system:
1. Turn off the computer system, open it up, consult the motherboard manual, check the external frequency and multiplier jumper settings on the motherboard, and write them down.
2. Check the CPU markings on top and bottom of the CPU, write them down and put the CPU back.
3. Check the supply voltage jumper settings on the motherboard.
4. Change the jumper settings for external frequency and/or multiplier according to the manual.
5. Change jumper to higher supply voltage according to the manual.
6. Change BIOS setup settings to the right values, if necessary.
7. Check cooling of CPU, if necessary.
8. Try some other memory timings in the BIOS setup, if necessary.
It is time-consuming and complicated in the process of overclocking for a need of checking many settings on manuals and motherboards, recording these settings and adjusting jumpers manually. In the present invention, automatic process for overclocking CPUs is a matter of concern.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of automatically overclocking CPUs by using a frequency generator with functions of tuning frequency and monitoring.
According to the invention, overclocking automatically is done by several trails of booting with different frequencies. These frequencies are calculated by a numeric method according to the highest frequency generated by frequency generators and the frequency of front side bus (FSB) of the system. Using this automatic method, overclocking CPUs can be done in a shorter time than overclocking manually. The built-in parameters are stored to boot up a computer system at next time. Once the configuration of the computer system is changed, the values of the built-in parameters are invalid and need to be recalculated by entering the overclocking process.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.